


Ignorance Is Bliss

by Neve83



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveva passato metà della sua vita con la convinzione che a lui fosse riservata la porzione maggiore del cuore di Michael, David era arrivato e ne aveva occupata una piccola parte, ma Brian era rimasto ancora lì, invincibile. Poi le cose erano cambiate. Era arrivato Ben, la sua relazione con Justin era andata avanti e Brian si era ritrovato segregato in un piccolo angolo del cuore sempre in espansione di Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance Is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ignorance is bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1546) by Danielle. 



**Ignorance Is Bliss**

Brian salutò Michael baciandolo sulla fronte e dandogli una pacca sul culo. Serrò la porta del loft e vi si appoggiò pesantemente. Chiuse gli occhi e s'immerse nell'immobilità che lo circondava: era contento di essere solo. Adocchiando il video tape che Michael aveva registrato e che giaceva sul divano, attraversò la stanza, lo prese e lo gettò nella spazzatura. Mikey era decisamente meglio di quel che c'era su quel video. Lindsay aveva ragione quando diceva fosse adorabile. Lo era, ma lui si presentava come comune. E Brian sapeva più di chiunque altro che il suo Mikey era ben più che comune. C'erano stati parecchi cambiamenti in Michael negli ultimi mesi ma, nonostante fosse più sicuro che in passato, ancora dubitava di se stesso. Non avevano mai parlato di David e della loro rottura, perché preoccuparsene? Brian sapeva che non sarebbe durata, il dottore non era mai stato abbastanza per lui. Michael sembrava più triste per la fine della relazione in se che per l'aver perso David. Alla fine era rifiorito, ed era accaduto quando era arrivato Ben. Brian non sapeva cosa fosse successo tra i due, Michael si era presentato al Diner per colazione ed aveva detto semplicemente "Abbiamo rotto.". Brian non aveva provato ad indagare, Michael gli aveva diretto uno sguardo fermo mentre lo diceva ed aveva ordinato in fretta il suo pasto. Ed in tutta onestà a Brian non importava perché i due avessero smesso di vedersi, non poteva esserci un finale felice con Ben, e Mikey meritava un happy end.

Brian sapeva che Michael si sentiva solo, anche quando andavano al Babylon Michael se ne stava per lo più in silenzio. Mentre di solito non si riusciva a farlo stare zitto, Michael era sempre occupato a ciarlare o ridere. Più di una volta Brian aveva colto Mikey che guardava lui e Justin mentre ballavano o si baciavano. Ma lo sguardo abbattuto e distante nei suoi occhi diceva a Brian che Michael in realtà era altrove. Per quanto Brian adorasse essere al centro dell'attenzione, ammise tra se che per una volta non era lui il problema. Se era mai stato lui, tra l'altro. Non aveva mai parlato con Michael della sua relazione con Justin, Mikey non aveva chiesto e Brian non aveva offerto nessun dettaglio. Diavolo, non aveva ancora fatto piena chiarezza su cosa stesse succedendo tra lui e il ragazzino. E comunque, gli prendeva male pensare di parlarne con Mikey anche se non era sicuro del motivo. Si conoscevano meglio di chiunque altro e Michael non si sarebbe sentito ferito per la sua relazione con Justin. Mikey aveva alla fine cominciato a staccarsi da lui, ed ancora una volta Brian sentì quel dolore sordo bruciargli nel petto a quel pensiero. Michael lo amava meno. Aveva sempre saputo che i sentimenti che l'amico aveva per lui erano forti e profondi, e per quel che riguardava lui… beh, era complicato. Non era così facile come l'essere solo amici. C'era decisamente molto di più tra loro, però non era ancora abbastanza.

Insomma, era complicato.

Aveva passato metà della sua vita con la convinzione che a lui fosse riservata la porzione maggiore del cuore di Michael, David era arrivato e ne aveva occupata una piccola parte, ma Brian era rimasto ancora lì, invincibile. Poi le cose erano cambiate. Era arrivato Ben, la sua relazione con Justin era andata avanti e Brian si era ritrovato segregato in un piccolo angolo del cuore sempre in espansione di Michael. E questo lo distruggeva. Il pensiero di Michael che mollava dopo tutti quegli anni in cui l'aveva tenuto a distanza devastava Brian. Uno sprazzo di speranza illuminava la sua mente quando ripensava a quel pomeriggio che avevano passato insieme nel parco con Gus, appena due settimane prima. Brian avrebbe voluto davvero tanto baciare Michael, ma era costretto a seguire quelle dannate regole. Quindi era sceso ad un compromesso e l'aveva baciato su una guancia, quando tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno era sentire le sue labbra, respirare il suo profumo, toccarlo. Dopo averlo baciato aveva quasi urlato di felicità, eccolo ancora lì, quello sguardo. Quello sguardo era diventato così familiare, così confortante, in quegli anni. Non gli era stato rivolto molto spesso in quegli ultimi tempi, ma quando ne aveva avuto più bisogno, eccolo di nuovo. Mikey sapeva sempre di cosa aveva bisogno. Quello sguardo era di adorazione, accettazione ed amore. Nessuno l'aveva mai guardato come faceva Mikey, e Brian dubitava qualcuno l'avrebbe mai fatto. O che avrebbe voluto altri lo facessero.

Brian scosse la testa cercando di scacciare quei pensieri, non voleva pensarci. Si sedette al computer con tutta l'intenzione di lavorare, ma prima che avesse tempo di interrogarsi sulle proprie azioni, aveva trovato le foto di Michael che avevano scattato quel pomeriggio e cominciò a guardarle. Accomodandosi meglio sulla sedia i suoi occhi scivolarono su ogni centimetro di quelle foto. Se c'era del bello nelle nuove tecnologie stava nel poter ingrandire le foto e zoomare dove desiderato. Non c'erano assolutamente dubbi in lui sul fatto che Michael fosse al di sopra della media. Tutto quello che aveva fatto lui era mettere Mikey a proprio agio in modo che fosse se stesso, così tutti l'avrebbero visto come era sempre stato concesso a Brian. Cosa più importante, Brian voleva che Michael si vedesse attraverso i suoi occhi.

Era cominciata come al solito tra loro due, con qualche flirt giocoso. Aveva reso Michael rilassato ed allegro, ed era stato allora che aveva visto quello sguardo nei suoi occhi scuri. Brian fece quello che sapeva fare meglio, l'egoista. Voleva ancora ed ancora quello sguardo, voleva di più di Michael. A quel punto si era diretto verso l'amico, gli aveva sbottonato in modo rude i jeans e gli aveva detto di mostrare un po' di pelle. Era a malapena consapevole della presenza degli altri mentre scattava furiosamente con la macchina fotografica. Aveva cominciato dirigendo Michael verso un sensuale entusiasmo. L'aveva istruito su come toccarsi, come togliersi lentamente la maglietta e far scivolare una mano nei pantaloni. Brian si era leccato le labbra quando il suo Mikey gli era apparso di fronte a torso nudo, le braccia sollevate dietro la testa ad accentuare i muscoli del torace e la zip abbassata completamente che rivelava quella traccia di peluria scura che lasciava immaginare cosa ci fosse nascosto sotto i jeans. Sollevò gli occhi dall'immagine nella macchina per guardare il vero Michael di fronte a lui, e sentì un'ondata di desiderio travolgerlo d'improvviso. Michael non era mai stato così bello. Fu a quella rivelazione che prese la bottiglietta d'acqua e la versò sulla testa di Michael. Guardò l'acqua scivolare in rivoli lungo il suo corpo. Brian riprese a scattare foto, Michael si passò una mano tra i capelli e guardò l'obbiettivo. Brian sentì il cuore correre ed il cazzo indurirsi, "Questo è perfetto," ma gli scappò ad alta voce suo malgrado.

Poggiò un braccio sulla spalla di Michael mentre guardavano tutti insieme il prodotto finito sullo schermo. Michael era raggiante, aveva un sorrisetto scemo sulle labbra ed un misto di speranza ed eccitazione negli occhi. O più precisamente, shock. Michael non riusciva a smettere di fissare le sue foto. Diavolo, nessuno di loro ci riusciva. Michael si fissava con gli occhi sgranati, "Io uscirei con me" aveva detto e Brian girò la testa di scatto quando sentì Ted esprimere la sua approvazione. Fu a quel punto che la realtà alzò la sua orribile testa per mordere Brian sul collo. Mikey non sarebbe rimasto solo molto a lungo, non quando altri ragazzi avrebbero cominciato a rispondere al suo annuncio. E ce ne sarebbero stati. La sua mano si strinse alla spalla di Michael al pensiero di anonimi estranei che entravano nella vita dell'amico. Certo, qualcuno sarebbe stato una scopata e nient'altro, ma Mikey non era fatto per vivere in quel modo. Voleva qualcuno con cui stare. Brian pensò a cosa avrebbe fatto se Michael avesse incontrato un ragazzo in grado di scacciarlo dal suo cuore una volta per tutte.

L'unica cosa che aveva sempre saputo, l'unica su cui non aveva mai avuto dubbi, era che lui e Mikey sarebbero sempre stati insieme. Quando s'immaginava come un patetico vecchio frocio lui vedeva sempre anche il suo Mikey accanto a se.

Brian si agitò sulla sedia, l'erezione lo stava mettendo a disagio. L'istinto gli diceva di abbassarsi la lampo e farsi una sega guardando quelle foto. Non c'era nessuno in giro, nessuno avrebbe mai saputo che aveva guardato con desiderio il corpo di Michael ed aveva lasciato correre la fantasia. Ma non lo fece. Cancellò velocemente tutti i file fotografici, invece. Si diresse alla finestra e guardò l'approssimarsi del crepuscolo cercando d'ignorare quella piccola voce che gli risuonava nella testa e nel cuore "Un giorno smetterà di offrirsi a te. Perché non prendere quel che ti viene donato liberamente? Perché non ti lasci andare e prendi l'unica cosa che desideri davvero?" Brian si mise una mano in tasca e tirò fuori una canna, accendendola inalò profondamente lasciando che la sua mente si svuotasse mentre si lasciava travolgere dalla droga.

L'ignoranza è davvero un bene.


End file.
